The median of the set $\{n, n + 5, n + 6, n + 9, n + 15\}$ is 9. What is the mean?
Solution: There are 5 elements in this set, so the median is the third largest member.  Thus, $n+6=9$, so $n=3$. Then, we can rewrite our set as $\{3,8,9,12,18\}$.  The mean of this set is then:$$\frac{3+8+9+12+18}{5}=\boxed{10}$$